In a wireless communication system, a transmitted signal arrives at a receiving end via a complex and varying wireless channel. In order to implement reliable and effective data transmission, a wireless communication system generally uses a channel adaptive transmission method. The principle of the hannel adaptive method, such as a widely-used channel adaptive modulation and coding transmission method is changing a transmission method according to a condition of the channel.
An adaptive Modulation Coding Scheme (MCS) is selected according to a Signal to Interference and Noise Ratio of a channel. The MCS with the largest transmission rate, i.e. the highest order modulation scheme and largest channel coding rate, may be selected according to prior data under the condition of ensuring a Block Error Rate (BLER). In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system corresponding to an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) protocol made by a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a selected BLER threshold is not larger than 10%. According to the prior data, such as the data obtained by the simulation or test, various different MCSs which respectively correspond to different transmission efficiencies (the transmission efficiency=the coding rate×the modulation order) are quantified in the LTE protocol for implementing effective Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC).